When Ice Melts
by LoStInThEmUsIc55
Summary: The Uchiha brothers have a lot to learn. One: Looks are deceiving. Two: Revenge isn’t always sweet. And Three: The line between good and bad is very thin, and sometimes, nonexistent. It takes three people, and what happens when three very alike people wit
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, but I REALLY wish I did.

_Summary:_ The Uchiha brothers have a lot to learn. One: Looks are deceiving. Two: Revenge isn't always sweet. And Three: The line between good and bad is very thin, and sometimes, nonexistent. It takes three people, and what happens when three very alike people with similar stories combine, to learn this. Even so, it might be too late. OC involved.

**Chapter One:** **_A New Member_**

Koori's POV 

I jumped through the trees, trying to find it. I had risked many days in the towns, tracked a lot of rumors and movement just to find them. I finally got a location to where the camp was, and I better be right.

**_  
"Why do we need to find this organization so badly again?" _**I heard her ask me in my head. She didn't understand why I would suddenly lower myself to asking others for help.

"Several reasons. First, I can't stay alive for too long all by myself. I've become known to all the villages and I need to find something to help me. Its too dangerous to be alone." I thought to her.

"**_That's no good reason. You've stayed alive about 7 long years by yourself. You can make it longer. Also, the villagers may know about what you do, but they haven't figured out who you are exactly. You shouldn't ask for others help. I knew you were weak, but I didn't know you were too pathetic to survive on you own." _**She snarled at me. I flinched a little at her insult, but I couldn't let it affect me too much.

"_You didn't let me finish. Also, if I'm going to defeat him, I'll need to get stronger. These are the strongest criminals around, so I've heard. You keep saying I'm weak, so don't you think I should get stronger?" _I thought to her.

"**_Hmph"_** Was her only remark and she became quiet. I smiled slightly at her silence, knowing that I had won the argument.

I let my thoughts wander back to where they were originally. It was the dead of night, but almost daybreak when I finally found them. I had reached my destination.

The Akatsuki campsite

Ok! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Its short, and a little weird but it makes sense later! This story will be told through Koori's POV, Sasuke's POV, and the Narrator's POV. Please R and R, and if you have any tips feel free to tell me! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_I do not own Naruto, but I really wish I owned Gaara

_Summary_ The Uchiha brothers have a lot to learn. One: Looks are deceiving. Two: Revenge isn't always sweet. And Three: The line between good and bad is very thin, and sometimes, nonexistent. It takes three people, and what happens when three very alike people with similar stories combine, to learn this. Even so, it might be too late. OC involved.

Ok, sorry it took me SUCH a long time, but I lost my motivation and now I found it! The previous chapter wasn't really chapter one; it was an intro to the story. Here is the actual chapter one. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter One: A New Member**_

Narrator's P.O.V

The hour was dawn. Already, some of the members of the Akatsuki had finished eating and were outside, ready to train. Everything seemed calm in the middle of that forest, the trees the color of fire against the rising sun and the sky a mixture of beautiful colors. Yet, all this beauty seemed to go unnoticed by the members as they practiced in silence. The one to break it was Diedara.

"Did you just hear something?" Diedara said, stopping what he was doing and examining the trees and bushes. "I swear I heard something, un."

Kisame and Itachi stopped what they were doing as well. Itachi used scanned the area closely with his sharingon-filled eyes, concentrating.

"Are you guys sure? Maybe it's just a squirrel. Or a snake. Or a…." Itachi lifted his hand and Kisame became immediately still and silent. There was silence before Itachi spoke.

"Someone's out there." He said in a low voice. He kept staring at one part of the brush where there were pine trees and thick low bushes.

"But where…." Kisame tried to ask but Itachi silenced him again. Everyone waited with his or her guard up, trying to identify the danger. After ten minutes of stiffness, Kisame and Diedara began to slowly relax, sure that it was just another ninja passing by and trying to get to another village. They let out their breath when suddenly the bush moved, and before they could comprehend what was happening, Itachi had a girl by the throat against a tree, his hand other hand keeping a hold of her by her long, black hair.

"Let go of me. I've come to speak to your leader." The girl said in a quiet voice, even though there was something demanding about it. Itachi was a little surprised by this girl's request and attitude. Even though she was being held by someone who could obviously kill her, she was unafraid.

"Why?" Itachi said, glaring her down. She hardly blinked.

"I want to join the Akatsuki," She stated. If she hadn't been so serious and oddly intimidating, Kisame and Diedara might have laughed.

Itachi examined this girl. She was so serious, and so young. Just 13, going on 14. "What do you have worth us accepting you?" Itachi said. She looked up, completely unfazed.

"I give you my being, my skills, my body." She stated. Diedara and Kisame exchanged looks. They wondered what would happen with Itachi and a girl like this, promising almost everything away without a smidge of fear or any other emotion, for that manner.

Itachi looked at her, almost as intimidating as she was. "Is that all?"

She looked at him with an unwavering stare. "I will give all that I have to offer. Everything." She said, in voice where you knew she was not lying.

"Doesn't sound like much, un." Diedara whispered to Kisame. Suddenly she shot both of them a glare with narrowed eyes, and Diedara and Kisame flinched in fear for a moment. "Its like Itachi's glare….." Kisame whimpered under his breathe. After glaring for a few more moments, the girl turned her attention back to Itachi

"And how do know we can trust you?" Itachi asked, continuing where he dropped off.

"I promise you my word, my loyalty...and my soul." She said, her eyes dead serious and blacker than a night without light. She was unafraid and determined, he could see it in her. Itachi couldn't help but be slightly surprised by this newcomer. She was dark and mysterious, her words abrupt and concise. Everything about her seemed cold, like ice. She was unfeeling, unmoving, and silently deadly. Itachi felt a flicker of curiosity rise in him.

"What is your name?" He questioned, wondering about this strange girl.

"My name is Koori, but I am better known as The Spirit of Red Ice." She responded immediately. Itachi was a little confused, but decided not to question it. He slowly released her, then turned to Diedara and Kisame. "Kisame, keep watch of her." Itachi said as he left, then shot Kisame a look. "And make sure she doesn't try anything." He added, then walked inside to address the leader. Kisame looked to the girl uncertainly. He didn't want to be around this seemingly dangerous girl, but he would much rather less disobey Itachi. Diedara and Kisame exchanged more looks and silently agreed they would do as Itachi told them. They stared at her as she stared back, and an awkward silence filled the air.

…_**With the Leader…..**_

Itachi explained the situation and the Leader nodded. "What did she say her name was again?" The leader asked.

"Koori. But she said something about being known as The Spirit of the Red Ice…." Itachi said. The leader's eyes widened and he made a slight surprised motion. Itachi noticed this and made a motion that showed the leader he didn't understand. The Leader nodded and began to explain.

"Three years ago, a series of murders began to attack the Village Hidden in the Snow. Soon these murders began to spread to other towns and villages as well. There was nothing showing that these murders were caused by a human, or animal. There were no signs pointing to anyone. Also, there were no weapons found. All the bodies seemed to be pierced by something, but they never found a weapon. All these murders were done in the dead of night, and in all the instances there were tiny ice pieces on the floor, and the mark of the killer." The Leader explained.

"What was the mark?"

"In every murder, the victim's chest was cut open, and a very large shard of ice was shoved into the exposed heart. By the time the ninja found the body, the shard was stained red with blood. No one thought that this could be the work of any ninja, or even a demon, which would be less careful and messier about the murder. But at the same time, the victims seemed rather randomly chosen. Eventually, the unknown killer was called the Spirit of the Red Ice. It is quite a legend. I didn't expect it to be a child. She must be very powerful…" The leader mused.

"So what would you want to do with her?" Itachi asked, still absorbing the information just shared.

The Leader stayed silent a moment, contemplating the situation. After a few more moments, he finally answered. "This is a rare opportunity. We must take advantage of it. We will accept her into the organization, under your care. If she proves herself worthy, we will make her your apprentice."

"Yes, leader." Itachi said, and with that, he bowed and left back to where the three were still staring at each other. Koori finally broke the stare, much to Diedara and Kisame's relief.

"Well?" She asked, awaiting the answer. Itachi stared at her.

"Congratulations." He said. "You're our new member."


End file.
